


was that the boogeyman?

by so_larrily



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_larrily/pseuds/so_larrily
Summary: "I'm fine," Stephen says."No, you're not! Your nose is broken!" Mordo protests."So? I've got an attractive guy to scare."Or, the one where Stephen works at a haunted house and scares Tony, and things go terribly wrong.





	was that the boogeyman?

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely should be working on my WIPs, but I was so inspired to write this today it just... happened.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or Universal Studios Hollywood, or Halloween Horror Nights, or the film Halloween (from which the title is derived), or the Purge films.

“Hey Stephen, get a load of this guy,” Mordo whisper-yells.

Stephen looks away from the couple he’d been following, the woman with her face buried in her boyfriend’s back as they walk through the Scare Zone. “What is it?”

Mordo points to a boy near the entrance of the Scare Zone, a very handsome boy about Stephen’s age who was acting very cocky. As if venturing into the Scare Zone, where costumed team members have permission to follow and chase guests, was no big deal. Probably trying to impress the redhead girl he’s with.

Working at Universal’s Halloween Horror Nights had been an adventure so far. When Mordo had suggested they audition, Stephen never thought they’d actually be selected and be cast in the Scare Zone as opposed to one of the haunted houses. He never expected to work here, but hey, he’s got tuition and textbooks to pay for. This year’s Scare Zone was themed after The Purge films, complete with vandalized cars and loud sirens and smoke machines and pre-recorded screams. Stephen and Mordo, having similar costumes consisting of horrifying Guy Fawkes masks and chainsaw props that actually made noise (and don’t forget the fake blood of their “previous victims” scattered on their tattered clothes), often teamed up to scare guests.

But this boy... the way he seemed to brush the Scare Zone off like it was nothing... Stephen wanted to target him. Even from the backstage area he and Mordo were peeking out from, he can see it’s all a ruse. His foot is tapping rapidly, his fingers are twitching. This guy is scared to death.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Did he mention that he’s super cute and definitely Stephen’s type?

“He’s mine. Keep everyone else away,” Stephen says. Before Mordo can say anything, Stephen takes off, running through the backstage area to get closer to the entrance. He’s done this before, where he targeted a specific person and followed them throughout the entire Scare Zone. It just takes some practice.

He takes shelter behind a flaming dumpster (with synthetic fire, of course), waiting. Now, he’s close enough to hear this guy’s conversation with his friends.

“No, I’m gonna do it alone,” cute guy says. “It’ll be easy.”

“Okay, Tony, then do it,” the redhead says, giving him a shove toward the entrance. “No way in hell I’m going in there.”

“Yeah, you’re on your own, Tones,” adds a dark-skinned boy. “Pepper and I’ll be in line at the Stranger Things House.”

The cute guy—Tony—scoffs. “Fine, Rhodey, just abandon me then.”

“Okay, we’ll wait for you at the exit and _then_ we can head to the Stranger Things House together,” Pepper suggests.

Tony shrugs. “Sounds good.”

“Good luck!” Pepper chimes as she and Rhodey saunter off.

“Jerks,” Tony says. He takes a deep breath, glancing around the Scare Zone, flinching when someone further in screams. “Okay, Tony,” he says, shaking out his nerves. “You got this, you got this.”

_He most definitely does not have this_ , Stephen thinks, watching as Tony steps past the point of no return. Tony tries to stay away from the massive props like cars and bin fires, but he ventures very close to Stephen’s dumpster. Stephen takes this opportunity and, after Tony passes him, he quietly rises from his hiding spot and begins to follow him. A guest across the road screams, causing Tony to jump, but he keeps walking, completely unaware that he’s being followed.

Stephen has to bite his lip hard to keep from laughing.

He waits until he’s just a couple of feet behind him before he makes his move. Slowly, Stephen starts to raise his prop chainsaw and, when it’s right behind his ear, he flicks it on.

Stephen doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone jump so high. The shriek that comes out of Tony’s mouth is not human (and it sounds _very_ feminine). And, rather than sprinting the other direction like guests normally do when he sneaks up on them, Tony does something Stephen never expected.

Tony’s arm flies back, and he punches Stephen in the face. Right on his nose.

Instantly, Stephen knows his nose is broken. It cracked too hard to be a simple dislocation. Blinding pain surges through his face as his head flies back. Tears involuntarily spring to his eyes. But the adrenaline rush he’s just gotten... he’s never felt more alive.

Before Tony can say a word, Stephen takes off, heading toward the backstage area. He rips off his mask and examines his nose in a nearby mirror. Yikes. It’s already swollen and tender to touch, blood spilling out and soaking his jaw and neck and costume.

“What the hell happened to your nose?” Mordo demands, coming up behind him.

“I’m fine,” Stephen says. Rather than try to put his mask back on, he smears the blood up under his eyes, around to his forehead, across his cheeks.

“No you’re not! Your nose is broken!” Mordo protests.

“So? I’ve got an attractive guy to scare.” He wipes the blood off his hands and turns away. “My nose can wait!”

Stephen sneaks past his coworkers, finding an entrance a bit further into the Scare Zone. He peeks out and spots Tony immediately, running away from one of the damaged car props.

Sometimes, Stephen gets way too into his role, because he comes up with something insane on the spot. He rubs his hands on his neck, getting them bloody again. He steps out from behind the backstage entrance, walking up to Tony on wobbly legs.

“Please,” he gasps, his voice raspy. He falls to his knees, holding out a bloody hand. “They’re coming for me!”

“Oh my _god_!” Tony takes a few steps back, not realizing that another coworker was waiting for him. She screams in Tony’s ear, and he shrieks again and runs off. “When does this fucking _end_?!”

Stephen stays in character, hobbling offstage. As soon as he’s out of the guests’ line of sight, he bursts out laughing, ignoring the pain in his nose.

Only for his laughter to be cut off when he sees Mordo in front of him with their boss.

“Oh,” Stephen gulps. “Hi, Carol.”

Carol Danvers, head of all Scare Zone entertainment at Horror Nights and just barely out of grad school, stares him down, shaking her head. Despite Stephen towering a full head over her, she had the power to strike the fear of God in him. “Stephen, is that fake blood or real blood?”

Suddenly, scaring Tony is the last thing on Stephen’s mind. “It’s, um, real, ma’am.”

“And why, might I ask, are you running around the Scare Zone covered in blood?” She crosses her arms, shifting her weight to one leg. “And why aren’t you seeking medical treatment for what is clearly a broken nose?”

Stephen just wants to run away. “There’s a cute boy out there, and I wanted to scare him, and I didn’t want a broken nose to stand in the way. I’m sorry.”

Carol sighs, rolling her eyes. “Did you touch anything? 

Stephen shakes his head. “No, but my Guy Fawkes mask and costume might be ruined.”

“You know we’ll have to find the guy who punched you and escort him out, right?” she asks.

His eyes go wide. “No, no, no, please don’t. I was an ass.”

“No, you were doing your job. And it’s clearly stated on your Horror Nights ticket that if you touch the team members you can be escorted out.” Stephen looks up at her, pouting. “But... I guess we can make an exception. I’m still gonna find him and make him apologize. And, I guess I have to applaud you for thinking on the spot and using your injury to your advantage. But Stephen, when I told you in training to go as extreme as you can without touching the guest, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. Now, go get that nose looked at.”

Later, after washing off his blood and changing, Stephen visits first aid. They’re able to get his nose to stop bleeding, and they carefully bandage it up. However, they aren’t able to set it back into place, so they tell him he needs to go to the ER. Stephen leaves first aid, stuffing handfuls of bandages and tape into his backpack, only to find Carol waiting for him.

“Follow me,” she says. He slings his bag over his shoulder, trailing behind her. She leads him toward the entrance of the park. “Look who I found asking about the guy he punched in the face.” And, standing sheepishly between two security guards, is Tony. “Don’t worry,” Carol says. “I made sure they would let him back in for the rest of the night.” The security guards step away, but they hover close by with Carol.

Stephen walks up to Tony, who looks extremely guilty. “Hi, I’m Stephen,” he says, sticking out his hand.

Tony takes his outstretched hand and shakes it, pursing his lips. “Tony. Hi.” He sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Hey, I’m really sorry about punching you.”

“It’s okay,” Stephen says. “I’ve had worse.”

“Really?” Tony asks, unsure.

“No.” Tony’s head shoots up, guilt etched in his expression, but Stephen just laughs. After a moment, Tony chuckles, albeit nervously. When their laughter ceases, Stephen finds himself smiling (though with his nose being broken it hurts like hell), staring into Tony’s gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes.

“Um, are you hungry?” Tony asks. “I still feel terrible, so buying you some food is the least I can do.”

Stephen grins. “I am, but I have to go to the ER. They can only do so much for a broken nose here.”

Tony’s face falls slightly. “Oh, okay. I understand."

“But,” Stephen starts, feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach, “if you’re a local, maybe you could make it up to me by taking me out sometime? I’m actually a pre-med student at UCLA.”

Tony’s eyes light up. “No way! I go there, too! Engineering,” he says, smiling.

“Blame the massive campus for not letting me cross paths with someone as handsome as you,” Stephen says, and then his jaw drops when he sees Tony blush. “Shit, I said that out loud, didn’t I.”

“Sure did,” Tony chuckles. “But yeah, I’d like that.” He smiles. They quickly exchange numbers, setting up a coffee date for the following Thursday.

After making sure that Stephen can get to the ER on his own, Tony says, “Well, I best be getting back to my friends. They’re probably worried sick. Again, I’m really sorry about punching you."

“It’s okay, really,” Stephen insists. “And a word of advice. When you’re going through a haunted house of any kind, don’t act so cocky before going in. It paints a massive target on your back.”

Tony chuckles. “See you next Thursday, Stephen.”

Stephen smiles wide. “See you, Tony.” He watched him walk back to the security guards, who escort him back into the park. Carol turns and winks, giving him a thumbs up, and Stephen laughs.

Going after Tony was definitely worth the nasty broken nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please feel free to leave comments and kudos.  
> Find me on tumblr at slytherinironstrange.tumblr.com!


End file.
